Sold
by maidmisachan
Summary: ONE SHOT. Alya is hosting a date auction for the honors society at her college to help raise money for charity. But when one of the bachelorettes backs out, Alya has no choice but to ask her best friend Marinette to be in it. What will happen to our beloved heroine? (This is a slight parody of an episode from Full House).


**Sold**

 _I got this idea from a episode of Full House, so some of the dialogue may be similar._

"Alya, I can't believe you got me into this," Marinette said, giving Alya an annoyed look.

Marinette was currently waiting in the wings on a stage at a local college in Paris. Alya was hosting a date auction for the honors society she was a member of, where both girls and boys were being auctioned off to have a date with whomever bid the most money. The money would be donated to charity.

"Sorry girl, but one of our bachelorettes dropped out this morning, and I couldn't find or think of anyone else that wasn't already taken," Alya gave her an apologetic smile. "But hey, it's for a good cause! And plus, you look extremely pretty right now!"

"Yeah...I guess," Marinette sighed. She smoothed out her light pink, lacy, knee length dress, which had a black ribbon tied around her waist and ended with a perfect bow in the back. The top of her dress was translucent with a lacy lining that started at the base of her neck and ended just above her chest, with a sweetheart design. She wore silver, strappy, 3-inch heels and silver dangling earrings, along with light makeup. Her hair was curled and pulled to the side in a low ponytail.

"Alya, it's show time!" one of the backstage coordinators whispered.

"Got it!" Alya whispered back. "I gotta go girl, but don't worry, you'll be fine!" She gave her best friend a quick hug and walked onto the stage.

Time passed by fast, and before Marinette knew it, her name was being called to come out onto the stage.

"Please welcome, Number 15, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Alya said into the microphone.

The audience clapped as Marinette walked on stage and stood next to Alya, looking slightly nervous.

"Marinette is currently working on her fashion degree at a prestige college in France. She designs and makes a majority of her clothes herself, including the one she is wearing tonight!" Alya gestured for her to turn around, and Marinette smiled and slowly did as she said. The audience awed.

"She also loves video games, baking, and charities, which is one of the reasons why she is here today! Can I start the bidding at 100 Euros?"

Several boys in the audience waved their white signs in the air.

"Hahahaha, 200 Euros?"

The same boys waved their signs in the air again.

"300? 400? 500?"

"I bid 1,000 Euros."

Everyone's attention was directed to the front of the audience, where a young man with dark brown hair wearing a white suit was standing up with his sign in the air. He had a confident smile on his face, which made Marinette a bit uneasy.

"O-Okay eheh!" Alya laughed uneasily. "Do I have any other bids?"

No one in the audience waved their flags. The young man confidently walked up onto the stage and took Marinette's hand in his. Her face paled and she began to regret agreeing to help out Alya with this.

"Going once...going twice..." Alya said.

"Eleven-hundred Euros!" a voice yelled in the back of the audience.

Everyone directed their attention to another young man dressed in a black suit. No one could distinguish his face because of the dark lighting.

"Alright, now we got something going here!" Alya said happily.

"Twelve hundred Euros!" the dark haired man said.

"Thirteen hundred!" the unknown man said, slowly making his way closer to the stage. The two men started bidding back and forth without Alya's help.

"Fourteen hundred!"

"Fifteen hundred!"

"Sixteen hundred!"

The unknown man finally made it closer to the stage and walked on, taking Marinette's other hand in his. Marinette looked at his face and she gasped.

"Seventeen hundred Euros," the now blonde man said.

"A-A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered, staring at the now recognized man next to her in complete shock.

"Hi Marinette," Adrien whispered, smiling sheepishly at her. The dark haired man's face turned to one of jealousy.

"Eighteen hundred," he said.

Adrien looked in the dark haired man's direction and confidently said, "2,000 Euros."

It was complete silence in the room as everyone stared at the dark haired man, waiting for his rebuttal. He gulped as Adrien gave him a glare, unknown to Marinette.

"Forget it...there's no way I could explain 2,000 Euros to my wife," the dark haired man said. He then walked off the stage in defeat, leaving Marinette and Adrien with very confused faces at the mentioning of him having a wife.

"Alright then, sold for 2,000 Euros!" Alya said, giving Adrien and Marinette a sly smile. The audience applauded and Adrien and Marinette sheepishly smiled at each other.

"Wow that was an interesting auction to watch! Maybe I should come to more of your society's events Alya!" Nino said.

As it turns out, Nino came to the auction to watch Alya host and brought Adrien along with him. The quartet was now standing around in her dorm's community kitchen, which was empty with it being 11pm at night. They were baking a frozen pizza in the oven for a late night snack.

"Oh yeah, it was DEFINITELY interesting!" Alya said, throwing a quick glance over at Marinette and Adrien. "You should come to the event we're hosting next month! We're holding a dance off and I could easily make you the DJ for it!"

"I'm in!" Nino said.

"Sweet! By way Nino, can you come with me to my dorm to get something from my pantry?" Alya asked.

"Why do I need to come- Ow!" Nino said, rubbing his side after Alya harshly nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh, uh, sure! Sure I will!" Nino said, and he followed Alya out of the community kitchen, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

"So um...you want some more lemonade?" Marinette asked Adrien as she grabbed the pitcher nearby.

"Sure!" Adrien said, giving his glass to her.

Marinette filled up his glass and handed it back to him.

"Marinette...I need to tell you something..." Adrien said.

"N-no you don't have to say anything!" Marinette stated nervously, placing the pitcher back on the counter. "You don't have to go out on a date with me, really! I know I clumsily asked you to go out with me a few times back in high school, and you said that you just wanted to be friends-"

"Marinette, I know what I said but-"

"I-I know, I know, you got caught up in the excitement, the bidding, and-"

"Marinette...to be honest, I..." Adrien started speaking, but seemed to have lost his train of thought.

"Oh boy..." He had a nervous look on his face, and then took his lemonade glass with him and set it down at one of the tables near the counter. Marinette stared at him in confusion.

"Tonight...when I saw that guy about to win that date with you...something happened to me..I was..." Adrien trailed off, looking into his lemonade glass, placing both his hands on the table.

"...you were...?" Marinette asked.

Adrien gave out a loud but quick sigh and closed his eyes.

"I wanted to _claw_ his eyes out," he said in an exasperated tone, and opened his eyes while gripping the edge of the table.

Marinette blushed slightly at his statement.

"R-really?" She said, slowly walking over towards him.

"Uh-huh," Adrien said, looking at her sheepishly. He smiled at her, and Marinette sheepishly smiled back.

"Marinette, I know what I said before, but I think...maybe now we should go out..." Adrien turned to face her. "I mean who knows, maybe this could turn into something or maybe it won't, or maybe it already has or..." Adrien trailed off, looking deep into her eyes. He leaned in closer towards her and placed his thumb underneath her chin.

"...maybe you should just me shut up."

"Okay..." Marinette whispered, in a trance.

They both began kissing each other, Marinette wrapping her arms behind Adrien's neck and Adrien wrapping his around Marinette's waist.

"WHOAH BABY- OW!" they heard a voice yell in the hallway.

Adrien and Marinette broke away from the kiss to see Alya and Nino watching them from the window in the door to the kitchen, with Nino rubbing his head. Marinette and Adrien looked away from each other, blushing madly.

"Way to go Nino...you ruined the moment!" Alya's muffled voice from behind the door said. "Sorry, we'll come back later!" She then began to drag Nino back to her dorm.

"Let us know when the pizza's ready!" Nino called out.

Adrien and Marinette looked back at each other and started giggling, both still having red faces.

"So...do you want to continue where we left off?" Adrien asked.

Marinette giggled and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I'm sold," she said.


End file.
